Pouring spouts are used on a great many types of containers for a variety of products and take many different forms. Usually a small chute-like spout is hinged to a side of a container and swings out to expose an opening, the spout having a tab which is engaged by a fingernail to pull the spout out. This requires a two handed operation, hand to hold the container and the other to open the spout.
Other types use sliding members with perforations or openings which are selectively aligned with an opening in the container, various trap doors and panels, or complex mechanisms which operate elaborately folded spout structures. Many of the simple spouts involve tear strips incorporated in the container, which do not always tear properly and thus make the spout inefficient.